warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shattered Destinies/Allegiances
The allegiances for the story Shattered Destinies. These allegiances are very similar to those in the original OOTS series, only with more continuity. Shattered Destinies ThunderClan Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-coloured pelt. Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Medicine Cat: Jayfeather - blind grey tabby tom. Warriors Greystripe - long-haired grey tom. Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom. Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom. Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes. Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom. Apprentice: Briarpaw Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat. Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes. Birchfall - light brown tabby tom. Berrynose - cream-coloured tom. Hazeltail - small grey-and-white she-cat. Apprentice:''' Blossompaw Mousewhisker - grey-and-white tom. '''Apprentice: Bumblepaw Cinderheart - grey tabby she-cat. Lionblaze - golden tabby tom. Foxleap - reddish tabby tom. Icecloud - white she-cat. Toadstep - black-and-white tom. Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat. Apprentices Briarpaw - dark brown she-cat. Bumblepaw - very pale grey tom with black stripes. Blossompaw - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. Queens Ferncloud - pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes. Daisy - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace. Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Birchfall's kits: Dovekit (grey she-cat), Ivykit (white tabby she-cat) and Snowkit (white she-cat with blue eyes). Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Berrynose's kits. Elders Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight. Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat. Purdy - plump tabby with a grey muzzle, former loner. ShadowClan Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws. Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat. Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom. Apprentice: Flamepaw Warriors Oakfur - small brown tom. Apprentice: Tigerpaw Rowanclaw - ginger tom. Smokefoot - black tom. Ivytail - white-and-tortoiseshell she-cat. Apprentice: Dawnpaw Toadfoot - dark brown tom. Applefur - mottled brown she-cat. Crowfrost - black-and-white tom. Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back. Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Olivenose - tortoiseshell she-cat. Owlclaw - light brown tabby tom. Shrewfoot - grey she-cat with black feet. Scorchfur - dark grey tom. Redwillow - mottled brown and ginger tom. Apprentices Flamepaw - ginger tom. Tigerpaw - dark brown tabby tom. Dawnpaw - cream-furred she-cat. Queens Snowbird - pure white she-cat, mother of Ratscar's kits: Ferretkit (cream-and-grey tom), Starlingkit (ginger tom) and Pinekit (black she-cat). Foster mother to Lionkit (long-furred golden tom with amber eyes). Kinkfur - tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles, expecting Oakfur's kits. Elders Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown tabby she-cat. Cedarheart - dark grey tom. Snaketail - dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail. Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye. WindClan Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom. Deputy: Ashfoot - grey she-cat. Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom. Apprentice: Kestrelflight Warriors Crowfeather - dark grey tom. Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom. Whitetail - small white she-cat. Nightcloud - black she-cat. Gorsetail - very pale grey-and-white tom with blue eyes. Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws. Harespring - brown-and-white tom. Apprentice: Sedgepaw Leaftail - dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Thistlepaw Willowclaw - grey she-cat. Apprentice: Swallowpaw Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear. Emberfoot - grey tom with two dark paws. Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes. Sunstrike - tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead. Apprentices Kestrelflight - mottled grey tom. Swallowpaw - dark grey she-cat. Thistlepaw - long-haired white tom. Sedgepaw - light brown tabby she-cat. Queens Dewspots - spotted grey tabby she-cat, mother of Leaftail's kits: Furzekit (grey-and-white she-cat), Boulderkit (large pale grey tom) and Whiskerkit (light brown tom). Foster mother to Tigerkit (brown tabby tom with amber eyes). Elders Tornear - tabby tom. Webfoot - dark grey tabby tom. RiverClan Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat. Deputy: Mistyfoot - grey she-cat with blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat. Apprentice: Willowshine Warriors Reedwhisker - black tom. Apprentice: Minnowpaw Rippletail - dark grey tabby tom. Greymist - pale grey tabby. Apprentice: Pebblepaw Mintfur - light grey tabby tom. Apprentice: Nettlepaw Rippletail - dark grey tabby tom. Apprentice: Mallowpaw Otterheart - dark brown she-cat. Apprentice: Sneezepaw Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat. Apprentice: Robinpaw Rainstorm - mottled grey-blue tom. Apprentice: '''Copperpaw '''Apprentices Willowshine - grey tabby she-cat. Minnowpaw - dark grey she-cat. Pebblepaw - mottled grey tom. Nettlepaw - dark brown tabby tom. Robinpaw - tortoiseshell-and-white tom. Copperpaw - dark ginger she-cat. Mallowpaw - light brown tabby tom. Sneezepaw - grey-and-white tom. Queens Icewing - white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Reedwhisker's kits: Beetlekit (brown-and-white tabby tom), Pricklekit (black-and-white she-cat), Petalkit (grey-and-white she-cat) and Grasskit (light brown tom). Foster mother to Nightkit (black she-cat with green eyes). Elders Blackclaw - smoky-black tom. Voletooth - small brown tabby tom. Dawnflower - pale grey she-cat. Dapplenose - mottled grey she-cat. Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom. Category:Allegiances